


Roses are Red

by Karnij



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ends kinda not so sweet, I wonder if anyone remembers me ahhh;;;, Kinda based off alice in wonderland, M/M, Starts kinda sweet?, idk! I may make this a longer fic if the response is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karnij/pseuds/Karnij
Summary: Akechi is a queen. A beautiful and powerful queen who loves roses, but more than his roses he loves Akira."Roses are Red, Violets are Blue. You Don't Love Me, So I Stole You."





	Roses are Red

**Author's Note:**

> *COUGHS SUPER LOUDLY;;;;* HEY GUYS. DOES ANYONE REMEMBER ME??? HAHAHA;;;
> 
> I know it's been a long awhile, a whole frickin year to be exact, but!! I came back with a super short story to surprise you all and hopefully??? Actually get around to updating my P5 x Tokyo Ghoul fic ajdhsdh Thanks for reading <3 Please comment if you enjoyed!

When you're a queen, your word is law. When your word is law, people fear you. They cower, they hide, and they bend over backwards to assure your satisfaction. Without question they listen, attentive and responsive with keenness, but in that same pleasant breath they scorn your existence. When you're a queen, you rule the world. Every man and woman nothing, but a pawn on your playing board as they bow, their backs near breaking point—and Akechi liked it that way. He liked having every pathetic man on their knees begging for his hand, his lips, his body. Some times he'd give in, allowing those desperate men to fuck him senseless, but there was always something missing. 

His body felt empty and unsatisfied. Deep down, Akechi knew he wasn't as callous as everyone assumed him to be. His heart beat against his chest with a longing; a longing to be cradled in someone's arms and loved. Genuinely loved. He wished to feel the soft touches of their affectionate hands, to feel the fluttering kisses against his neck, and to stare endlessly into their eyes seeing the very depths of their being. He wanted the sensations of butterflies in his stomach and the burning of his cheeks from embarrassment. He wanted to feel their soul flow through him as they made love. Everything that love should be he sought. He sought it so badly his kingdom’s emblem reformed into a heart—and he was the Queen of Hearts. 

Akechi was allowed a scarce moment of freedom and in that time he took to his private garden. He always visited his garden. Daintily he touched the petals of his bright and brisk roses, their petals large and soft under the tips of his fingers. He smiled, pulling himself back as he admired his time consuming work, although his smile fell flat. There was something unsettling and off about his small bush that he couldn't place. Something drastic. Was he not watering the roots adequately? Did he not shower the growing buds in enough adoration? What did his garden need? 

It was lacking something, much like his heart. It yearned for something neither could obtain and Akechi felt the wound in his chest all the more. The one thing he tendered with such affection was also suffering and dejected. Was Akechi not exhibiting the love it truly deserved? Were his touches like the men he bedded? Lifeless, dull, and unfulfilling? He didn’t want to think of himself in such a dishonorable way. No, he knew the reason. 

Slowly he turned on his heel, staring at the center of his greenery. It held an enormous clear crystal; one no one was allowed to go near. Only his most trusted of guards were allowed to even gaze upon it. It was Akechi's most cherished and prized possession—it was his heart itself. Prickly vines that flowered the most stunning roses encircled it and inside floated a man. Inside was a man in a boundless slumber and onyx black hair, his long lashes making his face amply tantalizing and exquisite.

Akechi sauntered towards it, carefully placing his palm and then his cheek against the cold imprisonment. He craved to be held in his arms. He craved to feel his kisses, the warmth of his body, and gaze upon the honeyed smile of his face. He yearned for his fingers to grace his bare skin as their bodies laced and melted together into the night. He wanted it. Akechi wanted his love so badly; he desired it with an unexplainable aching, but his love…his love was not reciprocated. He was a Queen. He could have any hog faced man he wanted. Why did this one in particular disobey him? Akechi didn't want to do this, but the thought of him lying with anyone else made his jaw tighten and his heart pound with a mad rage. The imageries of him loving someone so undeserving made Akechi livid—so he took him. He took what was rightfully his, capturing him in a prison of ice for all eternity. For only Akechi to gaze at with a scorching desire. 

No one else would have him. No one.

“No one compares to you, Akira. Not even the roses I so adore…” Akechi breathed against the ice, his hot breath fogging against it, “You are the most beautiful. The most beautiful rose….and mine forever. To love and cherish….”

The icy response made Akechi unstable. He collapsed onto the ground, tears falling from his eyes as quiet sobs rumbled from his throat—and there he sat. There he sat in the middle of his rose garden, his bushes filled with the heads of men, and their mouths sprouting bloodied red flowers. The faces of men who didn't, and would never, love him the way he knew Akira would.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twt now if y'all wanna follow lmao
> 
>  
> 
> [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/karnijdesu)


End file.
